Fate/Extra CCC
, một Trò Chơi Nhập Vai dành cho hệ máy PlayStation Portable của Nhật Bản, là phần tiếp theo của Fate/Extra. Tương tự như Fate/Extra, trò chơi được Type-Moon cùng công ty Image Epoch phát triển và được hãng Marvelous Entertainment xuất bản. Cốt truyện được viết bơi Nasu Kinoko và Takeuchi Takashi với tư cách là người thiết kế nhân vật, Wada Arco với tư cách là người vẽ minh họa. Được công bố chính thức vào mùa xuân năm 2012 ở Nhật Bản. Sau đó trò chơi bị dời lại đến mùa Đông năm 2012 và đưa ra ngày phát hành cụ thể là ngày 21 tháng 2 năm 2013. Ngày phát hành cuối cùng bị đẩy lên ngày 28 tháng 3 năm 2013. Cốt truyện Nhân vật chính, Hakuno phải tìm một cách để thoát khỏi thế giới này, cùng Servant của mình. Câu chuyện được kể với nhiều chương khác nhau dưới góc nhìn của Caster, tên và lời miêu tả mỗi chương liên quan đến boss của chương đó: *Chương Mở Đầu *Chương 1 - Subornation Garden - Backyard of Eden *Chương 2 - Cage of Calculation and Government - Girl's Side Laboratory *Chương 3 - The Lip of Love and Hate - Alter Ego / M "Câu chuyện về một cô gái" "Khi nghe đến tình yêu, cô gái hoá thành ác quỷ." "Đôi môi chan chứa lời thì thầm tình yêu" "Mọi thứ về người, xin hãy trao cho tôi." *Chương 4 - Anesthetic Castle of Obstruction - Sick, Home Sink *Interlude - BAD END. *Chương 5 - The Pure-Bred's Consanguinity - Iron Maiden Princess *Chương 6 - Critical Pleasure - Alter Ego / S "Câu chuyện về một cô gái" "Khi bảo vệ tình yêu, cô gái trở thành nữ thần." "Đôi mắt đắm đuối trong vòng lặp tình yêu" "Mọi thứ của em, dành cho người." *Final Chapter - The Depths of the Maiden - I Love You "Đã đến lúc cho câu chuyện cuối cùng." "Khi thực tế phù du tan vỡ, là lúc phải đổi mặt với kết quả của tình yêu." *Final Chapter - The Depths of the Holy Maiden - Anima Ataraxia "Vậy thì, đến lúc cho câu truyện của người phụ nữ đó rồi." "Lạm dụng hiện thực tội lỗi, hồi kết cho một tình yêu ghê tởm." Bối cảnh Trò chơi được bắt đầu ở Mặt Sau của Moon Cell, nơi BB sử dụng khả năng của mình để tạo ra Mê Cung Sakura. Cô mang rất nhiều master và servant khác nhau từ Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh Moon Cell đến, vài người được đưa đến ngay lập tức trước khi bị xóa, số còn lại bị mang đến trong tuần thứ 6. Câu chuyện tương tự như “Hướng Đi Sakura”, như “Hướng Đi Rin” và “Hướng Đi Rani” trong Fate/Extra. Bối cảnh của nó được mô tả như “Heaven's Feel (hướng đi)” và bản chất thì tương tự như Fate/Hollow Ataraxia. Nhân vật Một số nhân vật trong Fate/Extra được đưa trở lại. Hội học sinh ;Kishinami Hakuno :Nhân vật chính, người có thể là nam hoặc nữ, đồng thời cũng là nhân vật chính của Fate/Extra. Hakuno là một trong số ít Master giữ lại được servant của mình. ;Matou Sakura :Lồng tiếng bởi Shitaya Noriko. :Nguyên bản là một NPC bình thường trong Fate/Extra, nhưng trong trò chơi này sẽ đóng vai trò vô cùng quan trọng. ;Tohsaka Rin :Lồng tiếng bởi Kana Ueda. :Ban đầu là Master đầu tiên của Lancer nhưng sau đó cô bị Lancer bỏ rơi và gia nhập hội học sinh, cô là một pháp sư có tài. ;Rani VIII :Lồng tiếng bởi Asami Sanada. ;Matou Shinji :Lồng tiếng bởi Hiroshi Kamiya. :Một hacker lão luyện và là bạn của Hakuno, anh là một trong những Master đánh mất Servant của mình. ;Leonardo B. Harwey :Master của Saber và là hội trưởng hội học sinh. ;Julius B. Harway :Lồng tiếng bởi Wataru Hatano. :Anh trai của Leo. Cũng như các Master khác, anh đã đánh mất Servant của mình. ;Gatou Monji :Lồng tiếng bởi Itō Kentarō. ;Jinako Carigiri :Lồng tiếng bởi Yūki Aoi. :Master của Lancer. ;Sessyoin Kiara :Lồng tiếng bởi Tanaka Rie. :Master của Caster. Servant ;Saber (Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus) :1 trong 4 Servant khả dụng cho nhân vật chính, cô mặc trang phục mới "Saber Bride”. ;Archer (Anh hùng vô danh) :1 trong 4 Servant khả dụng cho nhân vật chính. ;Caster (Tamamo-no-Mae) :1 trong 4 Servant khả dụng cho nhân vật chính. ;Gilgamesh :1 trong 4 Servant khả dụng cho nhân vật chính.Gilgamesh Is A Servant In Fate/Extra CCC ;Saber (Gawain) :Servant của Leonardo B. Harwey. ;Lancer/Berserker (Elizabeth Bathory) ;Lancer (Karna) :Servant của Jinako Carigiri.Fate/Extra CCC Has New Animated Movie From Madoka Magica Studio ;Caster (Hans Christian Andersen) :Servant của Sessyoin Kiara và là người kể chuyện mở đầu các chương. ;Archer (Robin Hood) ;Caster (Nursery Rhyme) ;Lancer (Cú Chulainn) :Lancer xuất hiện với vai trò là một trong các boss tuỳ chọn, Servant của Kotomine Kirei. ;Archer (EMIYA) :Phiên bản Archer của Fate/Stay night, là một trong các boss tuỳ chọn. AI cao cấp ;BB :Lồng tiếng bởi Shitaya Noriko. ;Passion Lip : ;Meltlillith : Nhân vật khác ;Ryuudou Issei :Anh chỉ xuất hiện trong chương mở đầu. ;Kotomine Kirei :Kirei là người bán hàng trong trường, sau đó xuất hiện với tư cách là master của Lancer, và là một trong những boss không bắt buộc. ;Fujimura Taiga :Giống như Fate/Extra, cô ấy gửi cho người chơi nhiệm vụ vào Arena để đổi lấy các vật phẩm cho phòng riêng của họ. ;Alice ;Twice H. Pieceman :Boss tuỳ chọn. ;Tohsaka Rin :Rin từ Fate/Stay night xuất hiện với tư cách là boss không bắt buộc cùng với Servant của cô. Gameplay Fate/Extra CCC có cùng cơ chế trò chơi với Fate/Extra cùng các thay đổi bổ sung. Giao diện người dùng để chiến đấu đã thay đổi diện mạo và vị trí. Người chơi có thể thoát khỏi trận chiến và tầng của mê cung. Servant có nhiều hoạt ảnh chiến đấu và bảo khí của họ đã thay đổi. Một trong những thay đổi đáng chú ý là có nhiều đoạn voice hơn được ghi lại trong các đoạn cutscenes. Cả hai giới tính của Protagonist và Servant đều có trang phục thay thế. Sẽ có thêm trang phục cho các Servant, và dữ liệu được lưu từ Fate / Extra sẽ cho nhân vật người chơi một bộ trang phục thể dục thay thế. Tất cả các nhân vật đều có một Secret Garden và phần Punish Start (nếu bạn thu thập đủ thông tin về SG). Secret Gardens có thể là hình ảnh Nam (nếu bạn chọn nhân vật nữ, ngoại trừ các Servant và boss) hoặc Female Pictures (nếu bạn chọn nhân vật nam chính, ngoại trừ các Servant và boss của bạn). Phát triển Fate/Extra CCC là một phần với trò chơi Fate/Extra, đóng vai trò tương tự như hướng đi Heaven’s Feel, được công bố vào tháng 9 năm 2011 và được phát hành vào mùa đông năm 2012. Ngày phát hành chính thức đã bị dời lại 2 lần. Lần đầu tiên bị dời lại ngày 21 tháng 2 năm 2013. Vào quảng cáo thứ 2 thì ngày phát hành bị dời lại ngày 28 tháng 3 năm 2013. Không như những gì được công bố lúc đầu, Type-Moon hứa hẹn với người chơi là Fate/Extra CCC sẽ có nhiều đoạn hội thoại hơn. TYPE-MOON Virgin White Box được xác nhận như một phiên bản giới hạn của trò chơi, trong đó có một figma Saber Bride, một cuốn sách có tựa đề Fate/EXTRA CCC Visual Works, một bộ sticker của bốn Servant với kích thước chibi, và CD nhân vật Saber với , diễn viên lồng tiếng, biểu diễn ba bài hát nhân vật của cô. Đối với những người đặt hàng trước trò chơi sẽ được tặng Virgin Bride. Virgin Bride là một mục tương tự với Fate/the Fact, chỉ lần này nội dung được gợi ý là một bộ phim nối tiếp, được gợi ý như là các tập phim của mỗi nhân vật. Được lên kế hoạch vào khoảng thời gian Fate/Extra được bán, nhưng vẫn giữ cho đến khi họ biết liệu mọi người có muốn một phần tiếp theo không. Ngoài các nhân vật được yêu cầu như Jinako Carigiri, vì có thể viết theo ý muốn nên Nasu Kinoko đã mở rộng phạm vi cốt truyện hơn hơn so với Extra, Anh cảm thấy giai điệu của câu chuyện có phần nhiều hơn so của Fate/stay night. Lý do cho sự chậm trễ này là vì phiên bản nguyên mẫu có cảm giác như là bản phát lại của trò chơi đầu tiên, vì vậy họ đã quyết định làm lại hoản cảnh trò chơi từ đầu sau khi gia hạn thêm hai tháng. Nasu quyết định mở rộng kịch bản, nhưng nó yêu cầu một phần mở rộng khác sau khi anh nhận ra anh không thể làm được trong hai tháng. Nasu tin rằng nó sẽ là lần cuối cùng mình viết về Fate, không bao gồm các nhà văn khách mời khác. Nhân sự *'Nasu Kinoko': Viết kịch bản *'Arco Wada': Thiết kế nhân vật và vẽ minh họa . *'Huke': Thiết kế vũ khí. *'Takashi Takeuchi': Kiểm duyệt thiết kế nhân vật. *'SHAFT' Nhà sản xuất phần hoạt ảnh mở đầu của trò chơi. Âm nhạc Trong trailer đầu tiên, Wakeshima Kanon là người trình bày bài nhạc chủ đề chính thức của trò chơi, , được ghi lại trong FoulPlay ni Kurari/SAKURAMEIKIYU và Fate/Extra CCC Original Soundtrack. Original Soundtrack được phát hành lần đầu tại Anime Contents Expo 2013, ngày 30 tháng 3 năm 2013, và được phát hành công khai vào ngày 5 tháng 4 năm 2013. Phiên bản giới hạn của bản nhạc có ba đĩa và đĩa Blu-ray và bao gồm Phong cách BOX và tập sách đặc biệt, "CCC EXTRA Garden”. Gallery Trailers 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』プロモーションムービー|Fate/Extra CCC Trailer 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』プロモーションムービー第2弾|Fate/Extra CCC Trailer vol.2 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』オープニングアニメ|Fate/Extra CCC Anime Female Protagonist Opening 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／シークレットガーデン|Secret Garden gameplay 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／ストーリー |Story gameplay 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／着せ替え|Costume gameplay 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／バトル|Combat gameplay 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／マイルーム|My Room gameplay PSP『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』プレイ動画|Walkthrough demo Characters Shot Movie 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／セイバー|Saber Shot Movie 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／アーチャー|Archer Shot Movie 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／キャスター|Caster Shot Movie 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／ギルガメッシュ|Gilgamesh Shot Movie 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／ランサー|Lancer Shot Movie 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／カルナ|Karna Shot Movie 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／ジナコ|Jinako Shot Movie 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／生徒会|Student council Shot Movie 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／間桐桜|Sakura Matou Shot Movie 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／BB|BB Shot Movie 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／パッションリップ|Passionlip Shot Movie 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／メルトリリス|Meltlilith Shot Movie PSP『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／殺生院キアラ＆アンデルセン|Kiara Sesshouin & Anderson Shot Movie PSP『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』ショートムービー／アーチャー（緑）ほか|Archer, Caster & Lancer Shot Movie Promotional Videos 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』セイバーからのメッセージ|Saber's Message 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』限定版figma紹介映像|Saber Bride figma Promo 『フェイト／エクストラ CCC』パッケージ紹介映像 |Fate/Extra CCC package introduction Manga Fate/Extra CCC Trò chơi có hai bản chuyển thể manga. Fate/Extra CCC là một bộ manga vẫn đang tiến hành, được minh họa bởi Robi~na, cùng người vẽ cho loạt manga Fate/Extra, và được xuất bản bởi . Manga đã được xuất bản lại vào ngày 10 tháng 6 năm 2015 trên tạp chí và chỉ có ba tập được xuất hiện tại thời điểm này. Tập đầu tiên được phát hành vào ngày 26 tháng 4 năm 2016, lần thứ hai vào ngày 26 tháng 11 năm 2016 và lần thứ ba vào ngày 10 tháng 2 năm 2018. Trong bản manga này, Kishinami Hakuno (nam) là nhân vật chính với Saber đóng vai Servant, tương tự như trong manga Fate/Extra. Fate_Extra_CCC_Manga_1.jpg|Cover of the First Fate/Extra CCC manga Fate_Extra_CCC_Manga_2.jpg|Cover of the Second Fate/Extra CCC manga Fate_Extra_CCC_Manga_3.jpg|Cover of the Third Fate/Extra CCC manga Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail Tham khảo * Takashi Takeuchi's message for the 28 March 2013 delay * Fate/Extra CCC Opening Animation Screenshots Liên kết ngoài * Official site * Famitsu page * Medical Play and Saber with subtitles *Can You Chat with the King of Heroes? translation and video archive *Can You Chat with the King of Heroes? alternate translation en: Thể_loại:Fate/EXTRA Thể_loại:Manga Thể_loại:Game nhập vai